warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gl. Patton
Introduction The Gl. Patton is a medium robot with 4 light hardpoints. Strategy This robot is considered an upgrade from the Destrier, having twice the firepower and health, but a little bit less mobility. The Patton is the only robot in the game that can fire 4 light weapons at once, allowing for many weapon load-outs. Solid load-outs for a Patton include; 4 Aphids, Pinatas, or Punishers. These combinations represent a massive amount of firepower. A Patton with quadruple Spirals can also damage other bots greatly. Pattons wielding 4 Aphids can be commonly seen, even in the higher leagues. Another combination is using Gekkos, as these are powerful at long range, especially in groups on large and open maps. Quadruple Magnums may be used for short range combat. Lastly, Gusts could be used for effectively taking down Ancile shields, due to the shield catching all of the projectiles, even from a safe distance. It is recommended that the player uses the Patton as a support or ambush unit. When equipped with Aphids, Molots or Punishers, the robot can be very effective in support or providing suppressive fire. Additionally, when equipped with Pinatas, this robot becomes very effective at ambushing enemies. However, when one uses these strategies, they must be situationally aware. The Gl. Patton is rendered mostly obsolete in higher tiers by the Griffin, which is considered more formidable with more damage potential, and the Jump ability. This robot can still be highly effective when used with caution. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Patton: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase PattonAero.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Aero PattonSamurai.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Samurai PattonSpartan.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Spartan PattonViking.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Viking PattonVampire.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Vampire Poll What loadout you think is best? Quad Spiral Quad Punisher Quad Molot Quad Noricum Quad Arbalest Quad Aphid Quad Pins Quad Pinatas Other Trivia *General George S. Patton was an Allied general during WWII. He is most well known for commanding the US Third Army and leading the drive into Nazi-held Germany near the end of the war. *There are also four tanks named after General Patton: the M46, M47, M48, and M60. They were used in several of the Cold War's proxy wars, including Vietnam and Korea *The Patton features two decals resembling black skulls at the sides of its front, and the number "808" written on its sides and back. *The Patton was white with red strips during either beta or alpha stages. It also only had two light-points on the left and right side. *This robot is the only robot to have 2 words in its name. *It currently has 5 Paint Jobs. *it is the only robot to have updated its Light slot. (Twice) Photo Gallery OldPatton.jpg|Old Gl. Patton seen with Vityaz and Leo Walking-war-robots-hangar-2016-01-04 12.25.47-robot-gi.-patton-level2.opt.png|Patton as seen in the hangar, equipped with quad Spirals Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:4 Hardpoints Category:TMC Category:Buy Silver